Dragon Ball Mystery Dungeon Saga 1: The Serene Village Saga
by MUILucario
Summary: When the Pokémon world is in danger, who is going to save it? Follow the adventures of Kyle the human turned Pikachu, Jada, an adventurous Piplup, and Jordon, the human-Saiyan-Pokémon hybrid as they try to save the Pokémon world. (This is an alternate universe to my first story.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Okay, so I know what you're probably thinking right now. Where is the Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon Z sequel? Well this alternate universe of my original story was going to be released after the first saga of the sequel, but I can't come up with a title yet, and I couldn't get this story idea out of my head. So please enjoy and leave down title suggestions for the sequel fic. Oh yeah, Kylie will be renamed Jada for this story and be a Piplup this time and each saga will be separate fics. Let's do this story.  
**

One day in the Pokémon world, a Riolu was born. This Riolu was different from a normal Riolu, because he had a Saiyan tail, this was because he was one-third human, one-third Saiyan, and one-third Pokémon. His parents loved this Riolu very much, naming him Jordon. Unfortunately, this didn't last past six months, because one night, when Jordon got up late to get a glass of milk, he looked at the full moon, and became a Great Ape. He then accidentally killed his mother, and then his father, but not before he cut off Jordon's tail, which caused Jordon to turn back to normal. He did eventually regrew his tail, but he was forced to go and live in an orphanage. This orphanage was extremely harsh to young Jordon. This orphanage eventually left Jordon in the wild on purpose, on his first birthday.

He was on his own, and he was cornered and almost killed, when suddenly a mysterious savior appeared and said, "Hi, my name is Goku. Would you like to come with me?"  
"Yes, I would very much like to come with you. Also my name is Jordon." said Jordon.  
"That's a nice name."said Goku.  
When they got to where Goku was living, Goku began to train Jordon in the use of Ki. Jordon learned how to fly, how to use moves such as the Kamehameha and the Solar Flare. They kept this up until Jordon turned four. Then Goku said, "I'm sorry. But I'm going to have to leave you, Jordon. Here, you can have my Power Pole. I also need you to keep the Four-Star Dragon Ball safe, Jordon. Can you do that for me?"  
"Of course, Goku. You helped me when no one else would. I would be glad to do this for you." said Jordon.

And so, Jordon was on his own again, but this time he was prepared for it. And so he lived alone for a year and a half, until, he met a Pokémon known as Carracosta. That day, Jordon gathered some logs and he then he hit them creating some firewood. "All right! Now I have some firewood to cook my lunch with." said Jordon.  
He then piled up the firewood and used a Ki blast to start a fire. He then cooked his lunch, but when he just got finished with his lunch, he felt that something was there. "All right, who's there?!" asked Jordon.  
It showed Carracosta there. "I didn't expect to see a Riolu here. Where are your parents? Or at least your guardians?" asked Carracosta.  
"My parents have been dead for five years. And my old guardian left a year and a half ago. It's just me. My name is Jordon." said Jordon.  
"Oh, I see. My name is Carracosta. So would you like to come live with me? I have a daughter about your age." asked Carracosta.  
"Sure, that sounds nice. Let me get something first though." said Jordon.  
"Okay, I'll let you do that." said Carracosta.  
Jordon then rushed in his house and got the Four-Star Dragon Ball. He then rushed out to Carracosta. "Okay, now I am ready to go with you." said Jordon.  
"Okay, now we have a long walk to do until we get to Serene Village, which is where I live." said Carracosta as they left for their journey to Serene Village.

When they got there, "Wow! So this is Serene Village?" asked Jordon.  
"Yes, it is." said Carracosta.  
They then walked up to two houses. They then walked to the house that was closest to the walls. "This is where I live." said Carracosta.  
They then went inside the house.

"Hey, Jada, I'm home, and I got a surprise for you!" said Carracosta.  
"Really? I'll be with you in just a second." said Jada.  
Then Jordon saw a female Piplup appear from a nearby room. "So what's the surprise, Pops?" asked Jada.  
"This is the surprise. This Riolu's name is Jordon, and he will be living with us, as your brother." said Carracosta.  
"Nice to meet you, Jada." said Jordon.  
"I hope that the two of you will get along. Now I'll be making dinner for us." said Carracosta.

Later, "All right kids, dinner's ready!" said Carracosta.  
"Yippee!" said Jada.  
"So, can you tell us something about yourself, Jordon?" asked Jada with food still in her mouth.  
"Sure. I am a Saiyan-Pokèmon hybrid. And..." said Jordon as he told Jada and Carracosta his full story.  
"What? Really?!" asked Jada.  
"Wow, I had no idea. Anyway, tomorrow I'll be signing you up for school in Jada's class. So the day after that, you'll be going to school with Jada in the morning." said Carracosta.  
"Okay, that's fine with me." said Jordon.

Later that night, "Hey, Jada. How old are you?" asked Jordon.  
"I am five years and five months old." said Jada.  
"Well, I am five and a half years old." said Jordon.  
"Wow. So I guess you're my big brother." said Jada.  
They then went to sleep. The second day from when Jordon arrived, he met Audino, Semipour, Farfetch'd, Watchog, Goomy, Deerling, Espurr, Pancham, and Shelmet. Things stayed uneventful until a year later.

**_To be continued..._**

**Wow, sorry to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger, but I wanted to have a prologue. This will be continued in the first chapter. SuperJordonGod out, peace. *_Instant Transmissions out of the room_***


	2. Part 1 The Partners of a Lifetime

Part 1 The Partners of a Lifetime

**Here is where the PSMD story starts. Oh yeah, also does anyone have any good female Mawile names? Please leave suggestions in the form of a review. Let's do this!**

In a clearing not that far from Serene Village, "Huh? Where am I? And why can't I remember anything? Wait, do I know my name? Oh right, it's Kyle! Why can't I remember anything else? I'm thirsty, ah there's a pond over there!" said Kyle.  
He then went to get a drink. "Wow! Never has water tasted so good! Okay calming down now. Huh? I can see something in the water's reflection." said Kyle.  
As he looked at his reflection, he saw himself as a Pikachu instead of his human self. "Huh? It can't be-could have I become a Pokémon? What?!" said Kyle.  
He then suddenly saw three Beheeyem approach him. "Huh? Are those Beheeyem?" asked Kyle.  
They then tried to hit him. He dodged and then ran away.

He then ran into a peculiar Pokémon. "Huh? What's all the fuss about?"asked the strange Pokémon.  
"I'm being attacked by some Beheeyem!" said Kyle.  
"Is that true? Then come with me, my name's Nuzleaf, by the way." said Nuzleaf.  
"I'm Kyle." said Kyle.  
They then fought their way through two Mystery Dungeons and Nuzleaf offered Kyle to stay with him, which he accepted. They walked to Serene Village, and then to Nuzleaf's house.

He told Kyle not to go outside of the house. But he went outside anyway. Everything looked normal, until, "Wow! See I told you big brother that someone new went inside Mr. Nuzleaf's house with him!" said Jada.  
"Jada, you know that I wouldn't believe you without proof." said Jordon.  
"What's your name?" asked Jada.  
"My name is Kyle. And I already know that your name is Jada, but what's your brother's name?" asked Kyle.  
"My name is Jordon." said Jordon.  
"We have to give him a tour of the plaza, big bro!" said Jada.  
She then pushed Kyle to the plaza. She then was chased off by an angry mob.

"Well, I might as well tell of the facilities we have here. We have a Cafe Connection, a Deposit Box, Hawlucha's Dojo, and Kecleon's General Store." said Jordon.  
"Oh okay. Hey, what are those kids talking about?" asked Kyle.  
"Shelmet is the one with the armor, and the other one's name is Deerling. But let find out." said Jordon.  
"Goomy did what?" asked Deerling.  
"He did, he should have just kept his mouth shut." said Shelmet.  
"I know you and Pancham forced him to! Now take me to where Pancham is!" said Deerling.  
"Oh no, not again! Hey, Kyle, can you please come help me out?" asked Jordon.  
"Okay, I'll help you out." said Kyle.

**_To be continued.  
_****Sorry for another cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be about Jordon and Kyle's adventure in the Forbodding Forest. SuperJordonGod out, peace! _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	3. Part 2 The Forbodding Forest

Part 2 The Forbodding Forest

At the entrance to the Forbodding Forest, "What?! He still hasn't come out yet?!" asked Deerling.  
"Yeah! He should have just admitted that he was a wimp, but he was all like, 'I'll show you!'" said Pancham.  
"Yeah! He's probably crying in a corner, like a little baby!" said Shelmet.  
"You made Goomy do what?!" asked Jordon.  
"Oh, Jordon, and who's this?" asked Pancham.  
"This is Kyle. He just moved in with Nuzleaf." said Jordon.  
"I going in." said Kyle.  
"What?!" said everybody.  
"You can't go in alone, so I'm coming with you." said Jordon.  
"Where was Goomy supposed to go?" asked Deerling.  
"To where there is a tarp." said Pancham.  
"Alright then, let's go in." said Kyle.

"Alright, I'm sure you already know this but places like this are very dangerous, so just follow my lead, okay?" asked Jordon.  
"Sure." said Kyle.  
They walked until their first encounter, it was a Salamance. "Aw, fuck. A Salamance. These things are dangerous, Kyle." said Jordon.  
"Oh come on, it can't be that tough." said Kyle.  
One minute later, "Gahh!" said Kyle as he got flung into a tree.  
(Kyle owned count: 1) "Don't say I didn't told you so." said Jordon.  
"Well then take this! Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" said Jordon as he let loose a very powerful Kamehameha, defeating the Salamance.  
"Come on, let's keep moving." said Jordon.

Later, "Goomy!" said Jordon.  
"Jordon! And... who is this?" asked Goomy.  
"My name is Kyle." said Kyle.  
"We've come to save you." said Jordon.  
Pancham and Shelmet didn't keep their promise. Nuzleaf was mad at Kyle, but he dropped it and told him that he would start school the next day.

**Chapter done. I hope that you guys are enjoying this story. Next time, Kyle's first day of school. SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	4. Part 3 Kyle's First Day of School

Part 3 Kyle's First Day of School

The next morning, "Well, good morning, Kyle." said Nuzleaf.  
"Good morning, Nuzleaf." said Kyle.  
"Well, I'll be walking with you to school today, but I expect you to be able to go there on your own starting tomorrow, okay?" asked Nuzleaf.  
"Ok, Mr. Nuzleaf." replied Kyle.  
They then walked to school. And once they got there, they went and talked to Principal Semipour. "So I'll be leaving this kid in your hands, now." said Nuzleaf and he then left.  
"Hi. I hope that I'll get along with everybody else in my class." said Kyle.  
"If you keep out of trouble, we'll get along." said Vice Principal Watchog.  
"Oh come on, Watchog, do we have any troublemakers in our class?" asked Semipour.  
"Yes, we do! You know who I'm talking about! The bane of my existence!" said Watchog.  
"Oh, Watchog, I'm sure that you wouldn't talk about our precious students like that!" said Semipour.  
"I think the rest of my class is here." said Kyle.  
"Well then, let's go and introduce you to your class!" said Semipour.

"Okay, class, this is Kyle. He just moved here with Nuzleaf. So say hello." said Semipour.  
"Huh? That's the Pikachu from yesterday!" said Deerling, Goomy, Pancham, and Shelmet.  
"Oh! It seems that some of you have already been acquainted with him. Well, Farfetch'd I'll let you teach the class now." said Semipour.  
"Wait! They aren't here yet!" said Espurr.  
"Huh? Who aren't here yet?" asked Kyle.  
Suddenly, "I'M GONNA BE LATE!" exclaimed Jada.  
"Jada! Slow down before you hit someone!" said Jordon.  
This warning came too late, however, as she rammed right into Kyle!  
(Kyle owned count: 2) "Oh my Arceus! I am so sorry! Huh? You're that Pikachu from yesterday!" said Jada.  
"Here eat this, it's a Sensu Bean, it'll let you stand right up again." said Jordon, giving Kyle one which he immediately ate, healing him.  
"Alright, then, Kyle there is an open seat next to Jada." said Farfetch'd.

Later, during break period, "I still happy that Kyle and Jordon saved me yesterday!" said Goomy.  
"Yeah, we're still glad about that!" said Deerling.  
"Hey! What did you two do that made everyone happy about you?" asked Jada.  
"Well, I'll tell you later, little sis." said Jordon.  
"What can we do to scare them?" asked Shelmet.  
"Hey, Shelmet, I have a good idea." said Pancham.

After school let out, Kyle was walking back home, when suddenly, "Hey! Kyle!" said Jada.  
"She wanted for us to walk home with you. Can we?" asked Jordon.  
"Sure, you can." said Kyle.  
"So what did you two do yesterday?" asked Jada.  
"We went into the Forbodding Forest to rescue Goomy." said Kyle.  
"What? Really?!" asked Jada.  
"Yes we did. We ran into a Salamance. Kyle actually tried to fight it head on. He ended up getting flung into a tree trunk." said Jordon.  
"Hey, birthday bro, let's show Kyle our favorite spot in the whole village." said Jada.  
"I would like to see it." said Kyle.  
"Alright then, let's go!" said Jordon.  
"Well if it isn't Jordon and Kyle." said Shelmet.  
"We have something we need you to do for us." said Pancham.  
They then followed Pancham and Shelmet to their destination.

**_To be continued..._**

**Alright! ****Another chapter done! Next chapter, the birth of a Super Saiyan! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	5. Part 4 Drilbur's Coal Mine

Part 4 Drilbur Coal Mine

"Wait a minute. Isn't this the Drilbur Coal Mine?" asked Jordon.  
"Yes. We want the three of you to get some red stones." said Shelmet.  
"All right then." said Kyle.  
"Let's go!" said Jada.  
They tricked the Drilbur by the entrance and went inside.

"Alright." said Jordon as he held out his Power Pole.  
"We have to stick together, okay?" said Jordon.  
"Yes, big bro." said Jada.  
"Of course, Jordon." said Kyle.  
They then fought their way through the dungeon, and at the midway point, tricked yet another Drilbur.

Then everything suddenly went dark, when they heard a really weird sound. "Oh, sillies, are those your stomachs?" asked Jada.  
"No!" said both Jordon and Kyle.  
"That would be me, thieves." said a strange voice.  
It turned out that they angered Gabite and that negotiations were not an option, unfortunately.

Gabite moved first causing them to be split up. Jordon hit with his Power Pole to no effect. Then Kyle hit him with a Quick Attack while Jada fired Bubblebeam at him. It kinda worked for a sec. Then Jordon said, "Focus Blast Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!"  
Hit Gabite with a combination move. Then Gabite threw Kyle into Jada with all his might. (Kyle owned count: 3) "How... how dare you... HURT MY LITTLE SISTER!" said Jordon as something just snapped inside of him.  
"You'll... You'll pay for this!" he exclaimed as a new form was starting to show its face.  
He then transformed into a Super Saiyan. "What... What are you?!" asked Gabite.  
"My name is Jordon, I am a Saiyan-Pokémon hybrid, and right now, I am a SUPER SAIYAN!" said Jordon.  
He then hit Gabite with a flurry of Focus Punches which was followed by a "Kamehameha!" said Jordon.  
That defeated Gabite.

Gabite then at the Drilbur's suggestion, allowed them to see his treasure. When they got back to Serene Village, "Hey, did you bring back some red stones as proof?" asked Pancham.  
"No. Because they're Gabite's precious treasure." said Kyle.  
"Come on! It's this way!" said Jada.  
"Wow!" said Kyle.  
"This is the most loved spot in the entire village." said Jordon.  
"I want to join the Expedition Society, so will you two help me out?" asked Jada.  
"Of course, little sis." said Jordon.  
"I will!" said Kyle.  
"Really?!" asked Jada.  
They shook their heads yes in response. "We'll walk to school with you tomorrow, Kyle." said Jada.

Later, "So sis, how do I look?" asked Jordon as he showed her his new look, an orange Gi with a blue undershirt.  
"I think you look great, big brother." said Jada.  
"But why are you wearing that now, Jordon?" asked Jada.  
"Well, Goku, my old guardian, said that if I ever transform into a Super Saiyan, that I should wear this Gi." said Jordon.  
"Alright kids, dinner's ready!" said Carracosta.  
"Yay!" said both Jordon and Jada.

**Chapter done. Next chapter will be having a theme song. Also next chapter, Field Trip! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	6. Part 5 Field Trip

Part 5 Field Trip

**Alright. Here's my first attempt at the theme song for this story. Please if it is bad, leave a review telling me how to improve on my story theme song writing.**

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the ground.

_What a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, __mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining,__ hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed the Serene Village student and staff, as well as Nuzleaf and Carracosta, all going about their day.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
__Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training by himself, as his friends were watching him.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
__What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Riolu, the Pikachu, and the Piplup playing with each other.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!  
__A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

The next day, Jordon and Jada walked with Kyle to school. "This is great! Before we used to walk to school alone." said Jada.  
When they got there, "Hello, Mr. Watchog!" said Jada.  
"Oh, hello- gah! The troublemaker! And you're not late today! What a turn of events!" said Watchog.  
"Yep! Sure is." said Jordon.  
She then ran up to Pancham and Shelmet. "Hello there, friend Shelmet!" said Jada.  
"Hey there, Jada. And we are not friends!" said Shelmet.  
"Hel-" started Jada.  
"No! You're annoying! Stay away from me!" said Pancham.  
"Oh, hi, Goomy, Deerling, and Espurr!" said Kyle.  
Then class started.

Later, at third period, "Alright class, today we are having a field trip!" said Farfetch'd.  
Everyone except for Kyle cheered in excitement. "Field Trip?!" asked Kyle.  
"Oh yeah, you're new here. On field trips, we go to a Mystery Dungeon." explained Espurr.  
"Okay. We are going to the School Forest today. And these are the teams. Team one will be Deerling, Espurr, Pancham, and Shelmet." said Farfetch'd.  
"What?! I'm with those two?!" asked both Deerling and Espurr.  
"We totally lucked out this time Shelmet!" said Pancham.  
"Don't worry, my dear Deerling, we will keep you safe." said Shelmet.  
"You two are the ones that are going to need protection." said Deerling.  
"I think that would only make them more in love with you, Deerling." said Espurr.  
"And team two will be Goomy, Jada, Jordon, and Kyle." said Farfetch'd.  
"Let's just try to stick together this time, little sis." said Jordon.  
"Yes, let's try to do that." said Kyle.  
"Goomy, I know that something bad normally happens to you around me. But it'll be different this time! You'll see!" said Jada.  
"I hope." said Goomy.  
They then turned in their items and picked up some new ones from Mr. Farfetch'd. They then went into the School Forest.

"Alright, I'll take the lead." said Kyle.  
"Then I be right behind you." said Jada.  
"Umm, then I'll follow behind Jada, then." said Goomy.  
"Then I guess I'll be taking the rear." said Jordon.  
They walked through the dungeon, taking out all of the enemy Pokémon that they encountered on their way. But Jordon and Goomy somehow got lost. "How did we get lost, Goomy?" asked Jordon.  
"They'll find us soon enough, right?" asked Goomy.  
"We can only hope." said Jordon.  
Jada and Kyle did finish the dungeon but they had to go back in to find Jordon and Goomy. They were joined by Deerling and Espurr. They did find them.

Later after school ended, they walked back home, and Jada asked Kyle, "Hey Kyle, do you think that I can be annoying?"  
"You can be annoying, sis, but I like that about you." said Jordon.  
"Well, you can but it's also what let's you never give up." said Kyle.  
"What?! Yeah, you're both right, sorry guys, I'll try to be more mindful." said Jada as she ran off.  
"Sis! Wait up!" said Jordon.  
They then went back home.

**Chapter done. In the next one, Loopets and Emeras. SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	7. Part 6 Loopets and Emeras

Part 6 Loopas and Emeras

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the ground.

_What a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, __mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining,__ hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed the Serene Village student and staff, as well as Nuzleaf and Carracosta, all going about their day.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
__Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training by himself, as his friends were watching him.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
__What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Riolu, the Pikachu, and the Piplup playing with each other.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!  
__A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

The next day, "Where's Nuzleaf?" asked Kyle.  
He then found a note that said that Nuzleaf was going to be gone for a few days. Then Jada said, "I'm walking to school alone, don't want to annoy you and Jordon. Bye."  
"I guess we're walking to school alone then." said Jordon.  
When they got there, they saw Jada, Pancham, and Shelmet engaged in an argument. "I can't believe that you still don't get it." said Pancham.  
"They'd never let kids into the Expedition Society, let alone you!" said Shelmet.  
"Ugh..." said Jada.  
"Alright, kids, time for class. Didn't you hear me, Jada?" asked Mr. Farfetch'd.  
"I'm going to do it!" said Jada.

Later, at third period, "Alright class, today's lesson is on Loopets and Emeras!" said Watchog.  
"Really?!" asked Jordon.  
"Hey you two, what are Loopets and Emeras?!" asked Deerling, Espurr, Goomy, Jada, Kyle, Pancham, and Shelmet.  
"And how do you know what they are?" asked Jada.  
"Well, Goku taught me about them. And I'll Mr. Watchog tell you all about them." answered Jordon.  
"Well thank you, Jordon." said Watchog.  
He then told the rest of them about how Loopets and Emeras work. "Alright then, team one will be Deerling, Espurr, Jordon, and Kyle." said Watchog.  
"Let's give it our best shot!" said Jordon.  
"For sure!" said Kyle.  
"I hope we'll win." said Deerling.  
"Let's work together as well as we can!" said Espurr.  
"Team two will be Goomy, Jada, Pancham, and Shelmet." said Watchog.  
"Oh no." said Goomy.  
"Just don't get in our way, Jada." said both Pancham and Shelmet.  
"But..." said Jada.  
"Just go to Glittering Mountain! There are plenty of Emeras there!" said Watchog.  
They then left.

"This time, I'll take the lead." said Jordon.  
"Then I'll be right behind you." said Kyle.  
"I'll be behind Kyle, then." said Deerling.  
"I'll be at the rear then." said Espurr.  
They went up the mountain, and about halfway through, they ran into a Salamance. "Oh no, I am defeating this Salamance with one move." said Jordon.  
He then transformed into a Super Saiyan, and said, "Focus Blast Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" said Jordon, defeating the Salamance.  
"What was that?!" asked Deerling caught off guard by Jordon's Super Saiyan form.  
"What was what?" asked Jordon.  
"When the fur on the top of your head suddenly spiked up and turned golden." said Espurr who was also caught off guard by Jordon's Super Saiyan form.  
"Oh, that. That's my Super Saiyan form." answered Jordon.  
"When did you first get it?" asked Espurr.  
"Not too long ago, when Me, Jada, and Kyle went to the Drilbur Coal Mine. When I saw Jada get hurt by Gabite, I guess I was angered to the point that I managed to transform into it." said Jordon.  
"Wow!" said both Deerling and Espurr.  
"We have to keep going." said Kyle.  
They managed to finish the dungeon first.

After school ended, "Hey, Jordon and Kyle. Can we walk home with you two?" asked Deerling and Goomy.  
"Yes." said both Jordon and Kyle.  
"So why hasn't Jada been walking with you two lately?" asked Deerling.  
"Yeah, why is that." asked Goomy.  
"Well we may have..." started Kyle.  
"Told her that she can be annoying sometimes." finished Jordon.

**Chapter done. In the next chapter, Goku is a teacher?! and Nectar Meadow. SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	8. Part 7 Goku and Nectar Meadow

Part 7 Goku and Nectar Meadow

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the ground.

_What a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, __mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining,__ hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed the Serene Village student and staff, as well as Nuzleaf and Carracosta, all going about their day.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
__Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training by himself, as his friends were watching him.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
__What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Riolu, the Pikachu, and the Piplup playing with each other.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!  
__A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

The next day, "I guess we're walking to school without Jada again, today." said Kyle.  
"Yes, we are." said Jordon.  
They were stopped at the plaza, because Hippopotas, Lombre, and Carracosta were talking about Nectar Meadow. A Budew asked about it, they found out that Nectar Meadow was dangerous at this time of year. Jordon and Kyle then went to school.

Later at school, "Hey, Kyle, where did you come from anyway?" asked Pancham.  
"I don't know." said Shelmet.  
"Neither do I." said Deerling, Goomy, and Espurr.  
"Well don't ask me because I don't know either." said Jordon.  
"Oh yeah! I can't believe that I've never-" started Jada.  
"Yeah. Yeah. That's enough from you." said Pancham.  
"Okay, fine. I was a human, but I lost my memories." said Kyle.  
"Haha! No one would believe that ridiculous lie." said Pancham.  
"I believe it." said Jordon.

"I wonder who's going to be the guest teacher today?" asked Jordon.  
"Hi there. My name is Son Goku, and I'll be one of your four guest teachers today." said Goku the Lucario.  
"Goku?!" asked Jada.  
"Isn't that?!" asked both Pancham and Shelmet.  
"The person who?!" asked Deerling, Espurr, and Goomy.  
"Was your guardian Jordon?!" asked Kyle.  
"Goku! It's me, Jordon." said Jordon.  
"Jordon?! It's really you! How have you been?!" asked Goku.  
"I've been great." said Jordon.

Later, "all right, so Semipour gave us permission to have a sparring match, Jordon." Goku said as he was removing his weighted clothing.  
"All right!" said Jordon as he was removing his weighted clothing.  
"Here Kyle, catch the bag of Sensu Beans that I have." said Jordon as he threw his bag of Sensu Beans towards Kyle.  
"Wait what?!" asked Kyle as the bag hit him on the head.  
"Kyle, are you okay?" asked Jada.  
"Yes I am." said Kyle.  
(Kyle owned count: 4) They then started their match. They were throwing, dodging, and blocking punches and kicks. "Force Palm!" said Jordon.  
The Force Palm was a direct hit. "Focus Punch!" said Jordon, hitting Goku with this move too.  
"Focus Blast Kamehameha!" said Jordon, hitting Goku with this powerful combination move.  
"Well Jordon, you've improved a lot. I think it's time for me to fight you as a Super Saiyan." said Goku, as he turned into a Super Saiyan.  
"Hmm, then I'll do the same!" said Jordon as he turned into a Super Saiyan also.  
They then clashed again, then, "Focus Blast..." said Jordon.  
"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" said both Goku and Jordon as then their blasts collided with each other.  
Suddenly Jordon's Focus Blast Kamehameha overpowered Goku's Kamehameha. "Well then." said Goku.  
"I'll take this up a notch." said Goku as he turned Super Saiyan 2.  
He defeated Jordon with one quick, powerful blow to the stomach. Jordon was given a Sensu Bean. The other guest teachers were the sheriffs and they taught them how to use Alliences.

The next day, Nuzleaf was back. Then Jordon and Kyle went to school. They found out that Budew was missing and Jada, Jordon, and Kyle left class to find Budew. They went to Nectar Meadow where they were forced to fight Beedrill and Combee. "Take this! Kamehameha!" said Jordon taking out the two Beedrill that were there.  
Jada and Kyle took out the Combee that they were fighting too. Budew, after Vesquien stopped the fighting, got some honey to give to her mother Roselia. Then Jada asked Kyle, "Will you be my friend, Kyle?"  
"Yes, I will." said Kyle.  
"Yay! Oh I know here put this on! You too Jordon." said Jada.  
They put on the Harmony Scarves. And Jada said, "These scarves will forever be a symbol of our friendship." said Jada.

**Chapter done. Next one, the Dashing Wanderer and the archeologist's daughter show up. SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	9. Part 8 AJrExpeditionSocietyMemberisborn

Part 8 A Jr. Expedition Society Member Is Born

**Sorry the new young Mawile's name will be Katelin. Let's start the story.  
**

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the ground.

_What a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, __mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining,__ hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed the Serene Village student and staff, as well as Nuzleaf and Carracosta, all going about their day.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
__Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training by himself, as his friends were watching him.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
__What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Riolu, the Pikachu, and the Piplup playing with each other.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!  
__A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

"Well, Katelin, looks like we've made it to Serene Village at last!" said Ampharos.  
"No thanks to you, Mr. Ampharos." said a Mawile named Katelin.  
"Well what did you expect? I do have the world's worst sense of direction, after all!" said Ampharos.  
"Let's just go." said Katelin.

Kyle woke up. "Hey Kyle, where'd that there scarf come from? It looks nice on you. I reckon I have to get one." said Nuzleaf.  
"Hey, Kyle!" said Jordon.  
Kyle then rushed outside. "Let's get to school!" said Jada.  
They then went on their way to school but saw something amazing happen in the plaza. "Ampharos! Why are you stumbling around?!" asked Katelin.  
"I have the world's worst sense of direction." said Ampharos.  
"Okay, what's going on here?!" asked Jordon.  
"Are those children's voices I hear?" asked Ampharos.  
"Yes, I'm Jada, this is Kyle, and the voice you first heard is my big brother, Jordon." said Jada.  
"Oh, how nice. I am Ampharos, known far and wide as the Dashing Wanderer!" said Ampharos.  
"And My name is Katelin." said Katelin.  
"And we must be off, now!" said Ampharos.  
And they left leaving behind a Connection Orb. "Wait is that a Connection Orb?" asked Jordon.  
"Connection Orb?! What's that?" asked Jada and Kyle.  
"It allows one to see the connections between Pokémon." said Jordon.

They got out of trouble at school. And after school, they decided to head to Poliwrath River. And at the end of the dungeon, They had to fight the Poliwrath Brothers. Meanwhile, "Okay, Ampharos, we should be far enough in for the Dragon Radar to be helpful enough to help us find a Dragon Ball. And there is one in that direction." said Katelin holding Ampharos's hand.  
Meanwhile back at the fight, "Thunder Shock! Electro Ball!" said Kyle, defeating the Poliwrath he was fighting.  
Jada also beat the Poliwrath she was fighting too. "Focus Blast Kamehameha!" said Jordon, defeating the Poliwrath he was fighting too.  
As they walked by, one tried to take out Kyle. But he was defeated by Ampharos. "Are you really sure that there's a Dragon Ball here, Katelin?" asked Ampharos.  
"Yes, in fact, I think Jordon has it." said Katelin.  
"You're not getting the Four-Star Dragon Ball! But we're here to give you back your Connection Orb." said Jordon.

Later, "Why don't you guys become Junior Expedition Society members?" asked Ampharos.  
"Really?" asked Jada and Kyle.  
"In fact, I'm a Junior Expedition Society member." said Katelin.  
"What should our name be Jordon?" asked Jada.  
"How about the Z-Fighters?" asked Jordon.  
"That'll work great!" said both Jada and Kyle.  
"Tomorrow we'll tell you how to use all of your new items." said Ampharos.  
They then went home.

**Chapter done. Next chapter, the First Few Jobs. SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	10. Part9 FirstFew JrExpeditionSociety Jobs

Part 9 The First Few Jobs as Jr. Expedition Society Members

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the ground.

_What a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, __mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining,__ hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed the Serene Village student and staff, as well as Nuzleaf and Carracosta, all going about their day.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
__Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training by himself, as his friends were watching him.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
__What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Riolu, the Pikachu, and the Piplup playing with each other.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!  
__A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

The next day, they went to school, and after school, "Well let's go and do our Junior Expedition Soccer work!" said Jada.  
And when they got to the plaza, "Ampharos!" said Katelin.  
"I'm all right! Hey, are Jada, Jordon, and Kyle here yet?" asked Ampharos.  
"They just got here." said Katelin.  
"Hey Ampharos. We're ready to begin our work as Junior Expedition Society members!" said Kyle.  
"Excellent, now I'll let Katelin here tell you how to use your Connection Orbs and your new Gadgets!" said Ampharos.  
Katelin then told them how it works. "Hey, guys I think we should go and rescue Sylveon from the Forbodding Forest." said Jordon.  
"Okay." said both Jada and Kyle.

At the Forbodding Forest, "Get behind me." said Jordon.  
They went through the dungeon, taking out enemy Pokémon left and right. "Hey is this," started Kyle, before the Sylveon ran into him.  
(Kyle owned count:5) "Oh my Arceus! Are you the Pokémon who came here to save me?!" asked Sylveon.  
"Yes we are, although your standing on our friend there." said Jada.  
"Oh my sorry!" said Sylveon.  
"It's all right, I get hurt a lot for some reason." said Kyle. **(****Wink wink.)  
**"Let's leave here already." said Jordon.  
"Okay, just call for me if you ever need my help." said Sylveon.

At the plaza, "You've completed your first expedition! Congratulations!" said Ampharos.  
"So we expect you to keep it up tomorrow too!" said Katelin.  
"We will!" said Jada, Jordon, and Kyle.  
They then went back home.

The next day after school, "Let's do another expedition today, guys!" said Jada.  
"Yeah!" said both Jordon and Kyle.  
At the plaza, "Well I think we should help out Vulpix in the Cave of Training." said Kyle.  
"Sure." said both Jada and Jordon.  
They were successful in finding the Vulpix's precious belonging. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Vulpix.

The next day after school, when they got to the plaza, "Let's help out, Axew!" said Jada.  
"Okay." said both Jordon and Kyle.  
When they got to Axew's goal, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDING ME!" said Jordon.  
They had to fight a Salamance. Axew was taken out first sadly, followed by Jada. "Thunder Shock Quick Attack!" said Kyle.  
This made Salamance flinch for a minute, then he hit Kyle right on top of Jada and Axew. (Kyle owned count: 6) "*Sighs* Looks like its up to me now." said Jordon as he turned Super Saiyan.  
Even as a Super Saiyan, he wasn't dealing enough damage. "Fine then, Focus Blast, Kamehame...Ha!" said Jordon as he let this attack fly.  
It didn't work. But then Jordon fired multiple Ki blasts around Salamance. "Umm, I'm not even dodging. Are you even trying to hit me?" asked Salamance.  
"Actually, no." said Jordon with a smirk on his face.  
"What do you mean no... oh, oh shit." said Salamance.  
"HELLZONE GRENADE!" said Jordon.  
"Aw man, it's even got a cool name." said Salamance as he was defeated.

At the plaza, "I am grateful to you three for teaching Salamance a lesson. Call on us for help if you need us." said Vulpix.  
"You know what tomorrow is, Kyle?" asked Jordon.  
"No, what?" asked Kyle.  
"The beginning of summer vacation!" answered Jada.  
"Are you two as excited as I am about summer vacation?" asked Jordon.  
"Yeah!" said both Jada and Kyle.  
They then went back home.

**Chapter done. Next chapter, summer vacation's beginning. SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	11. Part 10 Summer Vacation's Beginning

Part 10 The Beginning of Summer Vacation!

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the east ground.

What_ a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed the Serene Village student and staff, as well as Nuzleaf and Carracosta, all going about their day.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training by himself, as his friends were watching him.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Riolu, the Pikachu, and the Piplup playing with each other.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

The next day, they went to school and after school, "Alright, school will be dismissed for summer vacation, starting today, please enjoy your vacation." said Farfetch'd.  
"I can't believe that it's summer vacation!" said Goomy.  
"Me neither!" said both Deerling and Espurr.  
"This is going to be a whole lot of fun!" said both Pancham and Shelmet.  
"I'm ready." said both Jada and Kyle.  
"For... SUMMER VACATION!" said Jordon.  
On their way out, "All right guys, we've still got our work to do." said Jada.  
"Right on, little sis." said Jordon.

At the plaza, "Ampharos, for the last time, you're going the wrong way!" said Katelin.  
"Ampharos. Are you leaving?" asked Jada.  
"Yes, I am." said Ampharos.  
"Why?" asked Kyle.  
"Well I am the Dashing Wanderer! And wander I must." said Ampharos.  
"We'll do our work." said Jordon.  
They then left. They then rescued a Pachirisu from the Forbodding Forest.

The next day, Nuzleaf was leaving for a while. "Hey, Kyle why don't you have dinner with us?" asked Jada.  
"Yeah it'll be fun." said Jordon.  
"Sure." said Kyle.  
They went to the Cave of Training to well train. Kyle got hurt badly, so Kyle owned count: 7. Later that night at dinnertime, "What do you think of my Pops' cooking?" asked Jada.  
"It's so delicious!" said Kyle.  
"Yeah, no one can beat our old Pops' cooking!" said Jordon.  
"Well, you're not wrong." said Carracosta.  
And so Kyle had a great dinner with Carracosta, Jada, and Jordon.

**Chapter done! Next chapter ghost rumors. PokeMarioFan, please tell that to JustARobot, I don't know how to do what if scenarios like that. SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	12. Part 11 Ghosts!

Part 11 Ghosts?!

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the east ground.

What_ a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed the Serene Village student and staff, as well as Nuzleaf and Carracosta, all going about their day.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training by himself, as his friends were watching him.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Riolu, the Pikachu, and the Piplup playing with each other.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

The next day, "Hey, Jordon!" said Jada.  
"Let's do this!" said Jordon.  
"Yeah!" said Kyle.  
"So where should we go today?" asked Jada.  
"How about Poliwrath River to help out Pansage?" asked Jordon.  
"Sure!" said both Jada and Kyle.  
They were successful. Then when they were home, "Bye Kyle." said Jada.  
"See you later." said Jordon.  
"Nuzleaf!" said Kyle.  
"Well, Kyle, I hope that you've been good." said Nuzleaf.  
"I have." said Kyle.  
"Oh that's great! I got some food from my trip." said Nuzleaf.  
"Hey, can we invite Carracosta, Jada, and Jordon over for dinner?" asked Kyle.  
"Sure." said Nuzleaf.  
And so they had a pretty great dinner that night.

The next day, nothing interesting happened, so let's skip to the next day. At the plaza, they ran into Pancham and Shelmet. They had a good talk, until Pancham mentioned ghosts after he kept on talking about how ghosts haunt the school, Jada passed out. "Sis are you okay?" asked Jordon when she woke up.  
"Yeah I just can't handle ghost stories like that." said Jada.  
"Let's take a break." said Kyle.  
That night Watchog was found unconscious. And later, Farfetch'd went missing, he was found before long. But to stop the ghost rumors, there was to be no going to the school at night.

The next day up at the tree, "What?!" asked everyone except for Shelmet (Deerling, Espurr, Goomy, Jada, Jordon, and Kyle).  
"Yeah, you heard me. I want us all" said Pancham.  
"But why?!" asked Goomy.  
"Because you a bunch of wimps." said Pancham.  
"Fine. I'll do it." said Jada.  
"I'm in. Plus tonight's not a full moon." said Jordon.  
"We'll do it too." said Espurr.  
"Then we'll meet up tonight at the school." said Pancham.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Chapter done. _Next chapter, the Ancient Burrow and the birth of a Super Saiyan 2. SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	13. Part 12 The Ancient Burrow

Part 12 The Ancient Burrow

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the east ground.

What_ a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed the Serene Village student and staff, as well as Nuzleaf and Carracosta, all going about their day.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training by himself, as his friends were watching him.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Riolu, the Pikachu, and the Piplup playing with each other.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

That night, they snuck out and headed to the school. And when they got there, "Hey guys, is that Jada behind you? Wow. She really is a wimp!" said Pancham.  
"You're right about that!" said Shelmet.  
"Shut up, you two." said Jordon.  
"What did you say?" asked Pancham.  
"I said, shut up, you two, do you need me to say it again?" asked Jordon.  
"Enough!" said Kyle.

Later, "So," started Deerling.  
"What are we waiting for?" asked Goomy.  
"Uh, isn't it obvious? We're going to wait for the ghosts to appear!" said Pancham.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" said Deerling, Espurr, Goomy, Jada, Jordon, and Kyle.  
"Maybe..." said Shelmet.  
"Hey, ghosts. Where are you?!" asked Pancham.  
"Gahh!" said Jada before fainting.  
"What? Sis!" said Jordon.  
"What happened?!" asked Kyle.  
"It appears that she fainted from anticipation." said Espurr.  
"Well that's lame." said Pancham.  
Then the Dark Land Embassy appeared causing everyone except for Jordon to faint. Jordon responded by turning Super Saiyan. He was then knocked out.

Later, "Ugh, what happened? Last thing I remember was being knocked out." said Jordon.  
"That sounds about right." said Espurr.  
"What? Espurr? Where am I?" asked Jordon.  
"You're in the Ancient Burrow, with Deerling, Goomy, Jada, and Kyle." said Espurr.  
"Why?" asked Jordon.  
"Isn't it obvious? To save Pancham and Shelmet." said Deerling.

Later at the bottom of the Ancient Burrow, they met the Dark Land Embassy. He wanted to have them let him take Pancham and Shelmet's souls. "Not on your life!" said Jada as she begun a long speech which was followed by Jada getting flung into a wall.  
"JADA! How dare you." Started Jordon as he turned into a Super Saiyan.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" said Jordon as he turned into a Super Saiyan 2.  
"Now I'm mad!" said Jordon.  
Then a fight happened with Litwick and Girintina. But they won against Girintina. It turned out to be a Solosis. In exchange for letting them stay, they let Pancham and Shelmet go. And they snuck back into their homes, except for Jada, Jordon, and Kyle. "You fools," started Carracosta, before being interrupted by Jada falling asleep. So Jordon and Kyle were on the receiving end of one of Carracosta's world famous lectures. They weren't let out until close to morning, and Jordon stayed the night at Nuzleaf's house.

**Chapter done! Next chapter, Revelation Mountain! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	14. Part 13 Revelation Mountain

Part 13 Revelation Mountain

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the east ground.

What_ a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed the Serene Village student and staff, as well as Nuzleaf and Carracosta, all going about their day.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training by himself, as his friends were watching him.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Riolu, the Pikachu, and the Piplup playing with each other.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

The next day, "Ughh..." said Kyle.  
"You barely got any sleep either?" asked Jordon.  
"Yeah." said Kyle.  
"I should cut Jada some slack now." said Jordon.  
When they went outside, they heard Carracosta yelling at Jada. "It sounds like Pops is using chores to punish Jada." said Jordon.  
"Hey this note said that Jada won't be with us today." said Kyle.  
"Really? No shit, Sherlock." said Jordon.  
"Well let's see if the others will want to go exploring with us." said Kyle.  
They went exploring in Glittering Mountain. And later, they met up with Jada, who was done with her chores. Nuzleaf said that he wanted to go up Revelation Mountain.

The next day, they went on another expedition and when they were done had dinner with Carracosta. The next day, they were going to go on another expedition, but they were stopped by Nuzleaf. He said that he was going to Revelation Mountain. They went with him up. They got past Hippopotas. They got up halfway before hitting a barricade formed by the Sheriffs, Beedrill, and Poliwrath. They then left.

**Chapter done. Also Kyle owned count: 7, forgot about that from the last chapter. We're nearing the saga's end. The next chapter, plans to leave Serene Village. SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	15. Part 14 Plans to Leave!

Part 14 Plans to Leave?!

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the east ground.

What_ a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed the Serene Village student and staff, as well as Nuzleaf and Carracosta, all going about their day.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training by himself, as his friends were watching him.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Riolu, the Pikachu, and the Piplup playing with each other.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

The next day, they went to the Open Pass to rescue Pidgeotto but not before learning that Pokémon were being turned to stone. They were successful. The next day, they were going to the plaza, but then, "Oh that sounds disturbing!" said Raticate.  
"I know, three Pokémon, shining their lights to apparently communicate with themselves, and looking for a child, they did something creepy to my kid, Budew." said Roselia.  
"_Huh? Could it be-It has to be those Beheeyem!_" thought Kyle.  
They then went to the Forbodding Forest to find a Unown's precious belonging. They were successful.

Later, "Alright!" said Jordon.  
"Yeah! I mean, we could handle real Expedition Society work now!" said Jada.  
"Okay guys, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you." said Kyle.  
"What?! Those Pokémon outside the village are those Beheeyem and you have to leave to protect us?!" asked Jordon.  
"I see, but I finally have a friend now... I'm so sad, or at least I was until I realized that I can leave too, and Jordon also! I'll go and start trying to convince my Pops! Bye!" said Jada.  
"Pops said that I could leave whenever I was ready, but I don't think that he thinks that Jada is ready yet." said Jordon.  
Later that night, "What?! Them Beheeyem are here?! And you're planning on leaving the village to keep everyone safe?!" asked Nuzleaf.  
"Yes I am!" said Kyle.  
"Oh I see, except I reckon I can't let you leave. We don't know if it's really them Beheeyem." said Nuzleaf.

The next day, "You fool! Don't you know that it's too dangerous for kids like you to leave?! Everyone in the village agrees with me!" said Carracosta.  
"I don't think that's the case!" said Jada.  
"And where do think you're going?!" asked Carracosta as Jada ran out of the house with Jordon following close behind.  
They then went asking everyone in the plaza and everyone except for their classmates agreed with Carracosta. So they went back home, but, _"Huh? I could have sworn I felt Espurr's Ki. I guess it's just my Ki Sensing acting up again." _thought Jordon.

The next day, "Good morning, Kyle!" said Jada.  
"Huh? This is a different type of attitude then yesterday." said Kyle.  
"I know and she won't tell me why she's like this all of a sudden." said Jordon.  
They went to the Drilbur Coal Mine to rescue a Diglett. They were successful. Later, "So what did you want to tell us?" asked Kyle.  
"Yeah Sis." said Jordon.  
"Alright, I think that we should sneak out at night." said Jada.  
"What?!" asked both Jordon and Kyle.  
"It's the only way to protect everyone here in the village." said Jada.  
"Fine, I'll do it, Sis." said Jordon.  
"I'll do it too, Jada." said Kyle.  
"Alright! We leave tonight." said Jada.  
_"There it is again! I felt Espurr's Ki nearby for a second there. Still probably my Ki Sensing acting up again." _thought Jordon.

**Chapter done. Next one is the final chapter of the Serene Village Saga, the Journey to Lively Town. Also, a secret of Jordon is revealed. SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	16. Part 15 The Journey to Lively Town

Part 15 The Journey to Lively Town

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the east ground.

What_ a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed the Serene Village student and staff, as well as Nuzleaf and Carracosta, all going about their day.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training by himself, as his friends were watching him.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Riolu, the Pikachu, and the Piplup playing with each other.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

That night, _"Thank you so much Nuzleaf for taking me in. Now this is goodbye." _thought Kyle as snuck out of Nuzleaf's house via window.  
"Hey Kyle." said Jordon.  
"Guys, let's go to the tree on the hill one last time?" asked Jada.  
"Sure, Jada/Sis." said both Jordon and Kyle.  
They went to the hill and Jada said, "Alright, I'm ready."  
"Okay then." said Kyle.  
"Let's go." said Jordon.  
So they got to the gate but then, "Hey guys." said Goomy.  
"See guys, I told you that they would do this." said Pancham.  
"Yeah! Pancham!" said Shelmet.  
"Oh please, Pancham! You know that this was Espurr's idea." said Deerling.  
"What?! Espurr?!" asked both Jada and Kyle.  
"Yes. I noticed you guys acting weirdly so I followed you." said Espurr.  
"So I did feel your Ki!" said Jordon.  
"Yes well we told the adults too, and they wrote these letters." said Deerling as they gave Jada, Jordon, and Kyle some letters.  
These letters made them shed some tears. Then Jada said, "Alright! We'll make everyone from Serene Village proud!"  
"Yeah!" said both Jordon and Kyle.  
They then left.

Later in the journey, "WOW! We're pretty high up!" said Kyle.  
"Well, this is the Sheer Mountain Range." said Jordon.  
"Okay guys. Lively Town is just past these next two Mystery Dungeons. Let's give it our all!" said Jada.  
So they went fighting Driftloon, Bergmite, Fletchinder, Makuhita, Mienshao, Rufflet, Snorunt, Swablu, Timburr, and Tyrogue. Midway this happened, "How did you even get frozen, Kyle?" asked Jada.  
(Kyle owned count: 8) "Hi-yah!" said Jordon as he broke the frozen Kyle free.  
"Hey, brr, there's the exit!" said Kyle.

Later, "All right let's set up camp here." said Kyle.  
"Okay." said Jada.  
"Alright guys, I think that it's time to tell you a secret that I've been keeping for a while. I actually have a older brother named Trunks, he wears a Gi that's its own design and he wields a sword." said Jordon.  
"Wow. Do you think we'll ever meet him?!" asked both Jada and Kyle.  
"I don't know to be honest." said Jordon.  
The next day, they went in the Gentle Slope Cave and fought their way through Bouffalant, Larvitar, Marowak, Onix, Shuppet, Skrelp, Surskit, and Yamask. Then, "Hey guys, I can see light! We're almost out of this Mystery Dungeon!" said Kyle.  
"Whoa! That has to be-!" started Jada as they saw a large town near the ocean.  
"Lively Town! We've finally reached it!" said Jordon.  
They then started running to the entrance into Lively Town.

**_To be continued... in the Entei Saga!_**

**Chapter done! Next saga, Joining the Expedition Society! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


End file.
